Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure
by JulCan1987
Summary: A Chapter story I made just for fun, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1Retsu and Isane

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Chapter One: Retsu and Isane

This story is inspired by a couple of hentai pictures I found on the internet.

Bleach and all its characters belong to Tite Kubo, I'm not making anything out of this, this is just for fun.

It was 12:10 at night and Hanataro couldn't sleep. He went to get a drink of water. As he walked down the hall he thought his captain was asleep. He had to get passed her room to get to the kitchen, and saw she was still awake, and her door was open. He walked passed hoping she wouldn't see him but he was wrong.

"Hanataro." She called, making him turn around. "What are doing awake at this time?"

"Oh, good evening captain." He answered, giving a light bow. "Sorry, but I couldn't sleep, ma'am."

"Are you feeling well?" she asked. "You don't look good."

"Oh, yes ma'am." He answered. "I just feel a little warm."

She walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Dear, you do have a fever." She said, slowly walking back.

"Oh, I guess I do." He said, a smile on his face.

"You should get some slee…" before she could finish, she was interrupted by a scream.

"AAEEEEIIIII!" screamed Isane, jolting out of sleep.

"It seems Isane had another bad dream." Retsu said, looking over at her lieutenant's room.

The door opened, and Isane walked out.

"Oh, good evening." She said to her captain, giving her a bow. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake." Her captain answered, noticing she too looked a little warm. "It seems the both of you have a light fever."

Both Hanataro and Isane looked at each other blushing.

"Why don't you both come into my room for some tea?" offered Retsu, motioning them to enter her room.

They did as they were told, knowing better than anyone than to argue with her. The sat at a small table inside and drank.

"So, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Retsu, turning to her lieutenant. "May I ask what the dream was this time."

"I was attacked." Isane hesitated. "By giant bunnies." She said a little embarrassed.

They both looked at her, both trying not to laugh.

"_**Miss. Rukia would be laughing her butt off right about now." **_Hanataro thought to himself. _**"So would Ichigo."**_

Then, she turned to Hanatro. "And what about you?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep." He answered her, a little embarrassed.

They both looked down at him, over the year of knowing him they have grown kind fond of him. He was like a little brother, or son. There was something about him, if you gave him the chance to get to know him, you would see he was nice to get along with. When he got passed his shyness, he could make friends with just about anyone he meets, even enemies. Retsu looked at her subordinates. She had been so busy with her work, that she never had any fun. Even captains need to cut loose and have a little fun every now and then. It had been over 100 years since she last had a little fun. Tonight was a good night as any.

"Maybe, I could help you both with your fever?" she asked, as she stood up and walked to the door, locking it.

"Umm, ca-captain." Stuttered Hanataro looking at her a little nervous. "What are you doing?"

"I think we should have a little fun while we're all up and can't get any sleep." She answered him giving her **smile.**

Both Hanataro and Isane looked at each other, then at her, both wearing deep blushes on their faces.

"W-What d-do you h-have in mind, ma-ma'am?" asked Isane.

"Well." She Retsu said, "There a few ways to get rid of a fever, so I decided to have a little fun in doing so."

They both were about to argue, when they felt the air around them get thicker. They both submitted to the force of her power. They watched her as she walked over to Isane and put her hand on her face. She grabbed the back of her head and gently pulled her towards her, and gave her a kiss. Hanataro tried to turn away but couldn't. He wanted to leave, but couldn't. He wanted to join them. He watched them kissing for a while, before they turned to him, his captain motioning him to come to them. He slowly walked to them not knowing what to expect. She had Isane get on her kness and kiss him as she watched. They kissed slowly never having done it before. They didn't use any tongue.

As they did this their captain started to disrobe. They both turned to her, stunned at what they were seeing. She walked to her bed and sat down motioning them to join her. They walked over to her bed and sat down. She started kissing Hanataro, as it was Isane's turn to watch. She started putting her hands on his body, and started taking off his out fit as she did so. After she was done she laid him back, then turned to Isane and did the same. She slowly took of Isane's outfit, while kissing her neck. After she was naked she turned back to Hanataro, she put her hand on his manhood and started to pull on it gently, causing him to gasp at what he was feeling. She turned to Isane, and put her other hand between her legs and put two finger into her, causing her to react in a similar manner as Hanataro. She worked her hands slowly getting faster as she continued. Both of their bodies were convulsing from the sensation that was taking over their bodies. After a few more moment of this, they both exploded. Isane fell back on the bed, as Hanataro just lay there. Retsu walked over to her night stand and got some cloth to clean her hands a little. She too got aroused by what she had just done. After she was done cleaning their stuff from her hands she took off the rest of her robe, revealing her beautiful body to them, causing him to get hard again. They had never seen her like this before, she was really beautiful for someone her age, no dis-respect. She walked over to him, cleaned his erection a little, and then mounted him. She looked down at him with her smile, as she took hold of his erection and guided it to her opening. She slowly lowered herself on to him, as he entered her slowly. She gasped out, as it was over 150 years ago since she last felt the sensation of having a man inside of her.

"A-Are y-you o-okay, ca-captain?" Hanataro asked, a little concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She answered. "Please, let's continue."

He didn't know what to do, never having done this before. She started moving her hips as she got used to the feeling. Hanataro started breathing uncontrollably as she started increasing speed. Isane watched getting wetter by the second. Retsu was grinding herself against him as she got closer. He put his hands on her hips as he too got closer, while Isane, who was lying next to them started fingering herself. Retsu leaned forward putting her hands on his shoulder as she started going faster. She tilted her head back, and looked at Isane, as she too was getting into it. Just before he released, she released first. She didn't let out a loud scream, but rather a few gasps as she came.

"Isane." She said, a smile on her face. "Would you like a turn?"

Isane didn't say anything, just nodded. Restsu slowly helped Hanataro sit up, and move over to Isane, putting him between he thighs. She grabbed his still erect penis, and inserted into her lieutenant's opening. She started to push him from behind to get things started. They started slow, then started getting faster. He thrusted into her faster and harder, he did held back a little bit trying not to hurt her.

"It's okay Hanataro." Assured his captain. "You can go a little faster than that."

He obliged as increased speed. He pumped into her getting closer every second, as did she. He leaned down and started sucking on her nipples, making her gasp more. They were both about to cum, and they both felt it. They didn't want it to stop, but they had no choice. He was really letting her have it now, he had gotten a little more braver and was pushing with everything her had, which was surprisingly a lot. Retsu just sat back and watched. A few more thrusts and they both erupted, he filled her up, as she spilled all over him.

"Well, how do you fell?" asked Retsu, with a big smile on her face.

Neither of them answered her, they were to exhausted to.

"Maybe, you two should spend the night here?" she said, lying down next to them. She put her covers over them and they definitely had no problem falling a sleep this time, and in Isane's case, no bad dreams.

Next chapter coming next…..


	2. Chapter 2Nemu

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Chapter Two: Nemu

Bleach is not mine, it and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

Retsu was in her office going over some papers when there was knock on the door.

"Come in." she answered looking up from her work.

In walked Squad 12 Lieutenant Nemu Kurotauchi.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Captain Unohana." Nemu greeted back, giving a light bow.

Retsu couldn't help but notice the bruises on her face. Knowing full well how she got them.

"He hit you again, didn't he?" he asked a little sadness in her voice.

"I deserved it." She assured. "I made a mistake with today's experiment."

Retsu didn't say anything. Then, another knock came from the door.

"Come in." she answered.

The door opened, and in walked Hanataro, carrying some papers for his captain from Captain Soifon. She notced that some of the papers were ripped and some were dirty. When he put them down, he too had a few bruises on his face.

"What happened to you, Hanataro?" she asked.

"O-Oh, I uhh, fell." He lied, and she knew it.

She knew him already and knew when he was lying.

"You were beat up again, weren't you?" she asked again, a little more upset.

He looked down a little ashamed at this. She looked over at Nemu, who was looking at him with her usual stare then back at Hanataro.

"Here, let me heal those bruises." Offered Retsu, walking over to Nemu, putting her hands on her face as she started healing her.

She then walked over to Hanataro, and doing the same to him. She looked at them both with sadness in her eyes.

"What did you do to make him mad this time?" asked Retsu, a little anger in her voice.

"I was a few seconds late to the lab." Nemu answered looking away from her.

"_**He hit her just for that, that bastard!" **_Retsu thought to herself.

"And what happened to you." She asked Hanataro.

"I was walking by the 3rd Squad barracks when a few members of the squad spotted me, and beat me up." He answered, also looking down.

This made her mad, they both tried so hard to help in whatever way they could, and they were always hurt for it. She always tried to hold in her anger, but for some reason she was having a harder time than usual. She walked to both of them and put her hands on their shoulders. They just stared at her a little confused. She looked at them a little sad. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed Nemu on the lips. Hanataro was shocked at this and tried to look away, but couldn't. Two beautiful women kissing right in front of him, how could he. When she stopped even Nemu was a little stunned at what just happened to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Retsu apologized. _**"Why did you do that?" **_she thought to herself.

Nemu didn't say anything, she leaned in and returned the kiss, surprising both Hanataro and Retsu. She kissed her for a while before stopping for air. She looked at Retsu with her usual stare, as Retsu stared back, a little confused at first. They stared at each other for a while before kissing again. Hanataro looked like his eyes were gonna pop out of his head. He wanted to look away so bad, but he couldn't.

They made out right in front of him, as Retsu started started massaging Nemu right breasts through her outfit as she released her mouth, allowing Nemu to gasp a little. She took off the top part of Nemu's out fit exposing her breasts, she wasn't wearing anything under it. Hanataro stared getting a little turned on by the show. Retsu stuck her hand under Nemu's skirt and started entering her with her fingers. Nemu let out more small gasps as Retsu's fingers went in deeper. He watched the action getting hard, he wanted to join them thinking they had forgotten him. He looked at them in awe. Nemu let out a few gasps and squeaks as she came on Retsu's fingers, covering her whole hand with her juices. When they were done, they both turned to Hanataro, they did forget about him.

"Oh my, you're still here." Retsu gasped when she saw him.

"_**I guess they did forget I was in the room?" **_Hanataro thought to himself a little hurt.

He watched as his captain walked to him. He started to panic to himself.

"_**Oh crap, maybe I should've left. She's gonna punish me for watching her do this. She's gonna demote me, take away my position, or worse, kill me." **_He panicked.

"It's not healthy to leave it like that." She said, pointing to his erection in his clothes.

She started taking of his soul reaper outfit. Nemu watched them, getting turned on by this. She walked over to them and helped Retsu take his clothes off. Retsu took hold of his erection and started stroking it. Nemu also grabbed it, and they both started jerking him off. He was breathing in heavily as they did their work. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, from getting his ass kicked by three guys, to getting attention from two beautiful women.

"_**This can't be real." **_He thought to himself. _**"I must've passed out from the beating and this is all a dream."**_

Retsu motioned Nemu to stop. She took Nemu's hand and walked her to her desk, and bent her over it. Nemu was leaning forward with her hands on the desk, as Retsu, motioned for Hanataro to get closer to them. He walked over to them, as Retsu grabbed his hard on, and guided it towards Nemu's opening and gently put it in. Nemu gasped as it entered her from behind. He slowly started to thrust into her, putting his hands on her butt cheeks and grabbing on to her skirt as he pushed into her. She was much taller than him, but it still felt great. She had never felt such pleasure before, the only feeling she knew was the pain she felt from her captain's beatings. She laid her chest on the desk as his thrusts got faster and his pushes got harder. He pumped into her like there was no tomorrow as they both got closer to their release. He leaned forward and grabbed her breasts from behind and started massaging them. She was breathing heavily as every thrust brought her closer.

"Excuse me, I have to go take care of something." Retsu excused herself and walked out of the room.

They were too caught up in what they were doing to notice her leave, or hear what she just said. They were both at their boiling point by now. A few more thrusts and they both erupted with violent orgasms. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, to exhausted to talk, they were both breathing heavily covered in sweat, as their juiced spilled on to the floor. Hanataro was the first to notice his captain missing.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Nemu.

"I don't know." He answered. "I didn't even notice her leave."

They both got dressed and left the room.

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways." Said Hanataro.

Nemu didn't say anything, looking at him with her usual stare she leaned in and kissed him on the lips before turning to walk away. He watched her leave, not seeing the smile on her face as she did. Hanataro, still expecting to wake up at any momemt, turned and walked away, also with a smile.

"_**If this is a dream, it was one damn good dream." **_He thought to himself as he walked back to his room.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3Yoruichi and Kukaku

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Chapter Three-Yoruichi and Kukaku

Bleach is not mine, I'm not getting anything out of this, it's just for fun.

Hanataro walked to the Shiba House one morning hoping to see his friend Ganju. It was his day off and he decided to pay hima visit, since it had been a while since he last saw Ganju.

"I wonder what he's been up to?" Hanataro asked himself, as he saw the gian arms holding up the big sign come into view. _**"That still looks weird no matter how many time I see it." **_He thought to himself.

He walked to the door and was stopped by the two giant guards.

"Who are you?" they both asked.

"I'm Hanataro Yamada, a friend of Ganju." Hanataro answered. "Is he home?"

"No, he left for the day and won't be back until night." One of them answered.

"But you came all this way, why not come in and stay a little bit." Said the other. "Miss. Kukaku and Lady Yoruichi are inside."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother." He said, starting to walk away when a stern female voice made him stop.

He turned around to see Kukaku standing inside.

"Miss, this Hanataro Yamada is here to see your brother." Said one of the guards.

"Sorry, my idiot brother went out with his idiot friends an hour ago, and knowing him he won't be back until tomorrow morning." She answered. "Or maybe they day after, who knows."

He looked at her a little scared _**"So this is Kukaku Shiba." **_

She noticed him looking at her, "Well, what is it?"

"O-Oh it's no-nothing, it's j-just y-you look nothing like your brother" he answered her, a little scared.

"You must be the kid that helped Ganju and Ichigo save Rukia." She looked at him. "You're a lot shorter than I though you would be,"

Her remarks making Hanataro a little upset. She laughed a little and invited him in for a while. They walked to the main room and saw Yoruichi in her cat form.

"Oh it's you." Said Yoruichi a little relieved "I thought you were Soifon coming to cause trouble, again."

"_**This must be the Yoruichi that helped Ichigo and his friends get into the Soul Society." **_He thought.

"Well kid, are you gonna say something?" asked Kukaku.

"Oh, he-hello." He stuttered, bowing his head.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Ichigo, is a friend of mine." Said Yoruichi.

"Do you drink?" asked Kukaku.

"Oh, ju-just a little bit." He answered. "Captain Unohana doesn't allow me to drink that much, in fact sometimes I have to do it secretly."

They both looked at him, and burst out laughing. This made him feel like an idiot.

"Here, drink this." Said Kukaku, giving him a cup of sake.

"_**Damn, I lied, I have never drank before." **_He thought to himself as he took it from her, trying not to spill any of it.

They both looked at him like they were waiting for him to do a trick or something. He put the cup to his mouth, tilted his head back, and allowed the liquid to go down his throat. It was better than he thought. They gave him some more.

"I want some to." Said Yoruichi, turning back into her true form.

Hanataro saw that she was naked and quickly covered his eyes.

"What's wrong kid?" asked Yoruichi, walking over to him and putting her arms around him from behind.

"No-Nothing." Stuttered Hanataro. "It's ju-just th-thst my captain t-told me I mustn't l-look at a women wh-when sh-she isn't descent."

This two women looked at each other, than back at him, and then burst out laughing again.

"Damn kid, your worst than Ichigo." Said Yoruichi, hugging him harder.

This caused him to blush even more. Kukaku stood up and walked over to them, joining in the hug. Hanataro was being squeezed in between their breasts trying to breath, and not open his eyes.

"Hey Yoruichi." Kukaku called to her friend. "Let's have a little fun with him while we're alone in here."

Yoruichi gave a mischievous smile, and Hanataro started to panic.

"_**What did she mean by that? What are they gonna do to me? Oh man, I shouldn't of come here." **_He thought to himself.

Then he felt someone reach into the pant piece of his outfit and start playing with his member. He opened his eyes and saw Kukaku playing with him down there. He also saw Yoruichi smiling at them, her cat smile. He felt someone push him back and he fell on to the hard floor. Yoruichi put his head on her lap, as Kukaku took off the bottum part of his clothes, and start jerking him off. The feeling was amazing. She wasted no time, she started hard, and got harder. He was twitching from the feeling as she worked. Yoruichi running her hand through his hair. He may have have shoter than the two girls, but his size made up for it. Kukaku worked her magic as he started to sweat and breath heavily. A few more pulls, and she made him explode. It went everywhere. They both laughed at him. Kukaku noticed he was still hard, so she stood up, took her clothes off, and climbed on top of him. She started lowering herself on to him, taking her coated erection and settling herself on to it. It went in with ease, making her let out a small gasp as he went in. Again, she didn't waist any time, she started out fast and started getting faster as she went on. She leaned forward letting her huge breasts fall on his face, as she kissed Yoruichi, who still had his head on her lap. Kukaku was moving forward and backward ontop of him as he had his hands on her hips. She started to grind faster, with everything she had. He was convulsing under her, as he got closer to releasing again. He tried not to come, holding it in with everything he had as she got even faster, making it harder. He tried to grab something to sqeeze but there was nothing. He didn't want to squeeze them, fearing he might hurt them. He was about to cum, and she wasn't anywhere near cumming. She noticed this and told Yoruichi, who put his head on the floor and crawled over to their bottoms. She grabbed his testicals and gave them a pull. It's a good thing his face was buried in Kukaku's boobs or her guards would've heard him scream. It stopped him from cumming, and she continued, faster than last time, Hanataro had tears in his eyes, it hurt so much, but at the same time felt so good. He wanted it to end, but at the same time wanted it to last forever. Kukaku was really letting him have it.

"Hang on kid…I'm almost there." She said, as her thrusts got harder.

She was giving him everything she had, and more. After a few more thrusts, she grabbed Yoruichi, and planted a big kiss on her as she exploded in to a huge orgasm, no wanting anyone to hear her scream. But even with her mouth covered with Yoruichi's, it was still hard to conceal her entire screams. Luckily, it wasn't loud enough to be heard outside the room. After the orgams was over, she stood up and pulled him out of her.

"How funny, it looked like he was gonna cum before me, but I ended up cumming before him." Laughed Kukaku.

Hanataro just laid there, breathing heavily too tired to talk.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Said Yoruichi, climbing on top of him, and putting him inside her.

She started going up and down as she tilted he head back, closing her eyes enjoying the ride. Hanataro, who barely had enough time to rest, put his hands o her hips, and started pumping into her, having gotten a little used to the feeling. They went faster, he reached up to grab her boobs, as she increased speed. She was sweating already, and he was sweating more, They were both much taller than him, but he was still giving them both a good ride. Their skin made smacking sounds as they went faster.

"Shunko." Said Yoruichi, as she started glowing and her thrusts got even harder.

He tried to keep up but couldn't. He had tears in his eyes again as she went full force on him. His body was convulsing out of control as he got closer, but so did she. She decided to let him cum. As she was about to release, she grabbed on to Kukaku and planted a big kiss on her, as her whole body erupted in an orgasm, as did him.

He released inside of her, as she spilled on top of him. They were both breathing heavily. Shortly afterwards, they got cleaned up, dressed, and left.

"If Ganju comes back I'll tell him you came, I mean,

stopped by." Said Kukaku.

"Okay." Said Hanataro, as he bowed and left.

As he walked back to the seireitei he thought to himself _**"Maybe it was a good idea to come, I mean, stop by."**_

He walked back to the Soul Society a little sore, but it was all good.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4Rangiku and Orihime

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Chapter Four- Rangiku and Orihime

This one was inspired by a hentai doujinshi, I forgot the name of it, but involved Toshiro, Rangiku, and Orihime having a threesome in the shower, so I decided to change it a bit.

Again, Bleach and all of it characters are not mine, they belong to Tite Kubo.

Hanataro had been sent to the world of the living as medical support for the team, he was gonna stay at Kisuke's while he was there. They were all at Ichigo's house deciding what to do. He was sitting on the bed trying not to break anything. When would be staying ay Kisuke's, Rangiku and Toshiro at Orihime's, Rukia at Ichigo's, and Renji would be joining him at Kisuke's. Ikkaku and Yumichika, were going to stay wherever they felt like it, Keigo's house. He walked to the shop before being stopped by Toshiro.

"Hey, Hanataro." Called Toshiro.

"Yes, do you need something, Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." He answered. "Want to switch places tonight.?"

"Umm, what do you mean?" asked Hanataro, a little bit confused.

"I don't want to spent the night with those two idiots, can I please take your room at Kisuke's" he pleaded.

"W-Well I, don't know." Hanataro was gonna say something but was cut off by Toshiro "Do this for me and I promise to give Captain Unohana a good report about you."

Hanataro slowly nodded, and walked away.

"I guess I'm spending the night with Lieutenant Matsumoto and Miss. Orihime." He thought to himself as he walked. WAIT, ME ALONE WITH LIEUTENANT MATSUMOTO AND MISS. ORIHIME!"

He gulped as he turned to ask Toshiro for his old place back, but he was gone, having flash stepped away.

"Crap, alone with two beautiful women all night." He thought to himself as he continued walking.

He got there and knocked on the door.

"Welcome cap.." she greeted but stopped when she saw Hanataro. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Captain Hitsugaya wanted to trade places with me for the night." He answered.

"Oh, okay." Answered Rangiku, a little disappointed.

"Hello, Hanataro." Greeted Orihime from behind Rangiku.

"Oh, he-hello, Miss. Orihime." He greeted back, giving her a bow. "Wow, I can't believe she remembered my name."

"Well, are you gonna come in or not?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh, I-I'm s-sorry." He answered, running inside.

They sat together and ate lunch, even though her cooking looked weird, it was the best thing he had ever eaten. They ate, chatted a bit, ate ice cream, chatted some more and then Rangiku said it was time for a bath causing Hanataro to panic mentally. Orihime stood up, and said she would join her her, making him panic more.

"WAIT, WHAT? ARE THEY GONNA TAKE A BATH TOGETHER!" he thought to himself. "Umm, e-excuse m-me." He said, making them both turn to him. "Wh-What am I go-gonna do?"

They both looked at him, than at each other, then back at him."

"You could join us." Answered Rangiku, causing both of them to look at her in shock. "Oh come on, don't be a couple of little babies."

Hanataro and Orihime didn't say anything, they just looked at each other.

"Okay." Said Orihime, with a smile on her face.

"W-Wait th-this is no-not right." Panicked Hanataro.

"Come one, you little sissy." Said Rangiku, grabbing his arm. "Orihime, grab the other one for me."

They both carried him to the bathroom, and locked the door. They undressed him then themselves. Hanataro sat on a stool covering his eyes as the two girls turned the water on. A few minutes, Rangiku was in the tub, as Orihime was outside with him cleaning him with a sponge. He was still covering his eyes.

"You could open your eyes." Said Rangiku, trying not to laugh. "We won't hurt you."

"I-I c-can't, It's no-not pr-proper to see a wo-woman wh-when sh-she is no-mot descent." He answered.

The two girls looked at each other, and giggled a little.

"Why are they laughing?" he asked himself.

He heard Rangiku step out of the tub but was to shy to open his eyes to see what she was doing. She walked over to them go on her knees, and started washing his front. He could feel her hands going everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Orihime washed his back, as Rangiku washed his front. He didn't know what to think, he was being cleaned by two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. After a few minutes of washing him they were done. They didn't miss a spot, especially Rangiku.

"There you see, all done." Said Rangiku. "And since you were a good boy." She continued, taking hold of his already hard member, and put it in her mouth. He could feel her mouth on his and her tongue wrapping around him. Orihime watched, as she too got a little aroused from the show. Rangiku was bobbing her head as she continued to suck him off. He laid his head on Orihime's chest as Rangiku started going faster. He was breathing heavily, and sweating bullets as she worked her magic on him. He was bigger than she thought. She stopped sucking and pulled him out of her mouth and started to jerk him off. She did this for a few minutes until he finally came. She squirted all over the place, good thing she moved out of the way. She smiled at him, and put his softening member between her huge breasts and started to rub them together, squeezing his penis between them. It took her a while but she was able to get him hard again. They carried him and put him on the floor, as Rangiku mounted him. She his again hard rod, and inserted it into her opening. She started riding him slowly at first. He felt her walls coming down on him as he went in deeper. She went up and down on top of him as his head lay on Orihime's lap. Rangiku was getting faster as time went on. He put his hands on her hips as he thrusted up into her. Orihime, saw what was happening was getting wetter herself. She picked up his head from her lap, gently put it on the floor, and climbed on his face. She positioned her pussy right above his mouth and lowered herself onto him. He started licking her opening. Rangiku rode his dick, while Orihime rode his face. He had one hand on Rangiku's hip, and the other on Orihime's, as they moved their hips forwards and backwards as they rode him. They grabbed each others hands and rode him a little harder. He went in deeper into both of them. He drove his tongue into Orihime, as he thrusted his dick into Rangiku. They were going faster as the girls got closer. They were breathing heavily as they increased speed, each movement bringing them closer than the last. Finally, they both wrapped their arms around each other, and they both came together. Rangiku squirted all over his groin area, and Orihime all over his face. They both kissed each other after their orgasms subsided.

"Hey, Orihime." Rangiku called her friend. " Want to give this thing a go?"

"Umm, well I don't know." She answered blushing at the question. "I've never done that before."

"Come on, it's no different than what you just did now." Rangiku continued.

"Umm, o-okay." Said Orihime, standing up. "But first let me clean his face first." She said getting her sponge, soaking it, and cleaning her juices from his face.

"Here, lie down on my lap." Ordered Rangiku, as she turned to Hanataro. "Hey Hanataro, are you still alive."

Hanataro looked at her, still a little shocked at what just happened to him. She motioned him to come to her. He did as she told and went to her.

"Get in between her legs." She ordered again.

He did just that. She grabbed a hold of his still erect penis, and guided to Orihime's opening and gently put it in. He he went in he felt something break, causing Orihime to let out a little scream of pain.

"Are y-you al-alright, Miss. Orihime?" he asked fearfully.

"Y-Yes, I'm o-okay." She assured him. "And please, just call me Orihime."

"A-Are y-you sure you want to continue?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"So you were still a virgin?" asked Rangiku, a sly smile on her face.

Orihime blushed and looked away, Hanataro looked down at her, also blushing a bit.

"Well, are you gonna do it, or not?" asked Rangiku.

"Oh, r-right." He answered, and slowly started to push into her.

They both looked into each other's eyes as he thrusted into her, getting a little faster. She was letting out soft moans and little squeaks as he went in deeper into her. She had her legs next to his waists as he leaned forward his palms planted firm on the floor as their movement matched each others. He was trying to be gentle as possible, but that was easier said than done. He thrusted a little bit faster as their breathing got heavier. Orihime looked up at Rangiku, who was smiling down at her. Hanataro felt the end was near, and so did Orihime. He was thrusting harder with a bit more pressure, and she was closer than ever to cumming, so was he. He pushed in harder and harder, faster and faster. They were both breathing and sweating like crazy as they got closer. He thrusted a few more time before she let loose with a high pitch squeak, her juices squirting on his dick caused him to release as well, filling her up. They both stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So, how was it?" Rangiku asked, a smile on her face.

They didn't answer her, they stared at each other, before they both smiled at each other and kissed one last time before they got up. They cleaned each other off, and got dressed. Later that night, as lay falling asleep he thought to himself. _**"Maybe trading places with Captain Hitsugaya was good idea after all."**_

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5Harribel and Nel

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Chapter Five- Harribel and Nel

Bleach and it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

It had been a year since the winter war ended and everything returned to normal, well as normal as things could get in this crazy world. A peace treaty was signed between soul reapers and arrancars, even though there was still a little tension between the two. But there was also friendships that were made. The former espada were getting along well with the Soul Society's Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Hanataro was on his way to Hueco Mundo to check up on the remains of Aizen's army. He took Renji and Ikkaku with him for protection. They got to the area where they were staying at around nightfall and got to their rooms to rest a while. He was unpacking his things when there was knock on his door.

"Wh-Who is it?" he asked, a little shakey.

"It's me, Nel." Said a kind female voice.

"Oh, co-come in." he answered.

The door opened and in walked the beautiful former tercera espada in her adult form.

"Hello." She greeted him.

"He-Hello." He greeted her back.

"So, you're a friend of Ichigo, huh?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, I guess I am." He answered her.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was.

"S-So y-you're Miss. Ne-Nel ?" (I don't know how to spell her full name.) he asked, a little nervous.

"Yes, and please, just call me Nel." She answered.

"_**Maybe I should stop calling people miss or mister, because they keep telling me not too." **_He thought to himself.

"The peace treaty seems to be going well." Said Nel. "Even Grimmjow, seems to be enjoying it. Though he still wants to fight against Ichigo."

"Y-Yes, Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Unohana sent us to check if everyone was doing okay." He said.

He was a little nervous; he always was when he was talking to beautiful women who didn't turn him down. He was about to ask he a question when there was another knock on the door.

"Wh-Who is it?" he asked, expecting to hear Renji and/or Ikkaku, but instead heard another female voice.

"Oh, it's Harribel." Exclaimed Nel.

"Y-You can come in." he snawered.

They door opened and she walked in. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore during the war. The revealing one that showed the bottom parts of her breasts and some of her thighs. He tried not to look at her but couldn't help himself. She looked at him with her usual stare.

"So, you must be the soul reaper that they sent to check how everyone was doing and heal the wounded, if any." She said.

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am." He answered.

"You don't have to be shy." Comforted Nel, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Just relax a little bit, you're too tense."

Harribel just watched as her friend comforted the boy. Over the year that the two had known each other they had become friends. Nel held no ill will towards her for taking her position as tercera espada. She even got along well with Harribel's fracciones, even though they were a little annoying when the argued over the stupidest things, like who was prettier, or who had better luck with boys. He was trying to relax but it was easier said than done, when two beautiful women were staring at him, and one of them had her arm around him.

"_**He's so cute when he gets nervous." **_Nel thought to herself as she watched him shake in her arm.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little. He turned to her, shocked at what she just did. She just smiled at him and kissed him again, this time on the lips. Even Harribel was a little surprised at this. She kissed him for a few minutes before letting him go to breath. He couldn't say a word, he just looked at her his eyes bugged out, like if they were gonna pop out of his head. Nel ran her hand down his cheek making his blush to deepen. He didn't know what to do. She kissed him again, this time deeper. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as the kiss got deeper. Harribel watched Nel, as she continued her interaction with the boy. His hands started shaking a bit as the kiss continued. He heard the door close, turning around expecting to see Harribel gone, but instead he saw her lock the door, and walk towards them. Nel pulled her tongue out and released the kiss leaving a trail of saliva behind. She looked at him and smiled at him. He looked over at Harribel as she unzipped her top revealing her breasts that were covered by her hollow mask. He blushed and got a little hard as she did this. Nel noticed this and started to take her clothes off as well. After a while they both stood before him nude, only Harribel's nipples were covered by her mask, but was still very hot to look at her body. They both looked at the boy as he shook like a leaf. They both smiled at each other before walking over to him and started taking his clothes off. When they were done they saw that he wasn't anywhere near as muscular as Ichigo or Grimmjow, but he was still cuter than them. They started working on his descent-sized erection making him gasp at the feeling. They worked their hands as they jerked him around a bit, making him harden a little bit more before they had some fun with it. His body shuttered at the feeling of having two attractive women playing with his boy part. After a few more minutes of jerking him they stopped. They stood up, they each grabbed one of his arms and picked him up with ease. They carried over to the bed and let him fall on it. They both climbed in with him as they started playing with him again. They didn't know who would go first.

"I know, you should be first." Said Harribel. "After all, you are my predecessor in the espada."

"Are you sure?" Nel asked.

"Yes, go ahead." Harribel answered her.

"Very well then." Said Nel, climbing on top of him.

Harribel took hold of his erection as Nel positioned herself over it, as they slowly inserted him in to her. Nel let out a small gasp as he entered her. She started slow as to get used to the feeling of him inside of her, and slowly started increasing speed. He put his hands on her hips as he got used to the feeling as well. Harribel moved behind Nel, grabbing her breasts from behind and started massaging them. She squeezed her breasts and gently pinched her nipples, causing Nel to shutter a bit. He reached up and ran his hand in between her big breasts, also giving them a little squeeze as he did so. He could feel her tighten around him as he thrusted up into her. She leaned in forward causing her breasts to fall on his face. Harribel positioned her pussy in front of Nel's clit as she started moving her hips rubbing theme together as she did. Harribel grabbed Nel butt cheeks as she started going faster. Hanataro looked up at Nel as he felt himself getting closer. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily as she felt both Hanataro and Harribel start in get little faster. Harribel was also breathing heavily and sweating as she thrusted her pussy forward. Nel was going a little wild on his dick as he felt her tighten around him more. Her tightening making him go crazy as his release got closer, too. She got up on her knees and put her arms forward putting her hands on his shoulder as she continued to ride him. Harribel's thrusting got faster as did the rubbing, making Nel let out loud gasps as her end was almost at hand. Harribel grabbed her shoulder as she increased speed, also making her go faster on top of Hanataro by doing so. After a few more seconds Nel erupted in a loud orgasm, as she released all over the place, prompting Hanataro to release as well, squirting deep inside of her. Harribel, also came at the feel of Nel's clit rubbing against her pussy, spilling all over both of them.

They stayed like that for a few moments as their orgasms subsided. They wanted more of him. Harribel was next. Nel got up pulling causing him to fall out of her as she did. Harribel started to clean the juiced from his softening rod. She started stroking it a little bit. He was slowly getting hard again as she did this. He sat up and saw what she was doing and was a little bit tired from his first go but was willing to go again. She got him hard again and got on her side as he got behind her. He grabbed his dick and slowly put it into her opening. She let out a soft moan as he entered her. He started to thrust in to her. He was getting used to the feeling of sex and started quit fast. He thrusted into her as he reached over to grab her breast and gave it a squeeze. He wished he could remove the part of her mask that covered her nipples but couldn't, so he massaged around them. As they fucked, Nel started licking Harribel's pussy, as well as Hanataro's testicals. He could feel Nel's tongue sliding against his balls as he pushed deeper into Harribel. He was sweating like crazy as she worked on both of them, while fingering herself. She was getting horny again while doing this. He started to breath heavier as they feeling of Harribel's pussy, combined with Nel's tongue were bringing him closer. Harribel, was also getting pretty close herself, as they both double-teamed her. Nel's tongue got faster as she fingered herself faster, as did Hanataro's thrusting. Harribel couldn't hold on anymore as she released herself all over Nel's face, her tightening pushing Hanataro over the edge, causing him to release too. Their orgasms made Nel go faster as she came all over her hand.

They laid there for a while as they got a hold of themselves. Hanataro pressed his forehead against Harribel's back as he settled down after his second orgasm. He looked at Nel, who was on her knees smiling at him. Harribel stood up and walked to her clothes.

"This was fun, but I'm afraid it's time we called it a day." She said, starting to get dressed.

"Yeah you're right." Said Nel, doing the same.

Hanataro laid there watching them get dressed.

"It was fun getting to know you, Hanataro." Said Nel. "I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Yes, you get some sleep." Harribel said, walking over to the door unlocking it. "You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

They both walked out of the room, not noticing Renji and Ikkaku waking down the hall towards Hanataro's room. They both stared at the two beautiful women walking out of the room fixing their outfits.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for this." Said Ikkaku.

"Yeah, it's not like Hanataro screwed them both." Said Renji, as they both shared a good laugh before stopping to look at each other.

"Did he?" they both asked in unison looking at each other, then at Hanataro's door. "Nah." They both went to their rooms for the night.

The End


	6. Bonus ChapterNel and Orihime

Hanataro's Big Boobie Adventure

Bonus Chapter- Nel and Orihime

Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo.

The war was over and everything was normal. Soul reapers, arrancars, and even humans like Ichigo's friends were getting along quit well, in fact many friendships were made because of it. Especially between Orihime and Nel. Nel visited Orihime quit often, and they had a lot of fun together. Even though there was still some tension between some, like Ichigo and Grimmjow. They were still doing good. Today was Hanataro Yamada's day off, so he decided to go to the living world and pay everyone a visit. He went to Ichigo's home but saw that he wasn't there, in fact, there was no one there. He went to Kisuke's, but they weren't there either. He walked around town for a while thinking to himself.

"_**I wonder where they went." **_He thought to himself. _**I Hope they're okay, knowing Ichigo and his dad, they could be little….stupid at times. His sisters are also a little crazy, especially Miss. Karin."**_

He walked not knowing where he was going. He arrived at Orihime's house, and heard laughter coming from inside.

"_**Maybe they're in there with Miss. Orihime." **_He thought, as he ran up to her apartment.

He knocked on the door and waited. Orihime opened the door and was a little surprised at seeing him there.

"Oh Hanataro, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Yes, can you please tell me where Ichigo is?" he answered her.

"Oh, Ichigo went with his family on a trip, he won't be back in a week." She answered him.

"Oh, okay." He said a little upset. "Sorry to have bothered you."

He was about to leave till he heard someone call from inside.

"Who is it, Orihime?" asked Nel, walking over to the door.

"Oh, it just Hanataro looking for Ichigo." She answered.

"Oh, hey Hanataro." Greeted Nel, as she saw him. "It's been a while since we saw each other, Harribel and I haven't forgotten the last time we met" she continued with a sly smile on her face.

This made him blush a little bit, as Orihime just stared on confusion.

"Umm, what happened the last time you met?" she asked, causing them both to blush.

Nel smiled as she blushed, as for Hanataro, he just looked away a little shy.

"Let's just say, we did more than just talk." Answered Nel, a naughty smile on her face.

Orihime looked at her a little more confused.

"We had sex." She said, causing Orihime to blush.

"All three of you?" she asked a little amazed.

"Yup, it was great to release all the tension we had built up inside of us." Answered Nel

Orihime looked at Nel, then at Hanataro, then back at Nel.

"We also, did something similar." Orihime said, blushing a little. "With Rangiku."

Nel looked at Orihime, and then at Hanataro, and smiled.

"What do you say we have a little fun while we're all here?" she asked, her naughty smile returning.

"Umm, well I don't know." Answered Orihime.

"I have to be back at the Soul Society by morning." He said, a deep blush on his face. It's not that he didn't like how sex felt, he loved it, but he was always shy about it.

Nel walked over to the door and pulled him into the room, and closed and locked the door. She lead them to the bedroom and sat them both on the bed.

"The last time we did this it was in the bathroom." Said Orihime, a little nervous, too.

"Well, first the bed, and if we still have energy after the first few times, the shower." Answered Nel.

Hanataro didn't say anything. He just sat there as Nel removed her clothes. She was just a beautiful as the last time they did this. Orihime was next, she got even more beautiful since he saw her last. She grew, a lot. He was a little shy at first, Orihime was much bigger than last time, and he was smaller than her. He didn't move a muscle. They went over to him and sat down on each side of him and started kissing him all over. They pulled his shirt off and started kissing his small chest. They kissed and nibbled on him for a while, before Nel got on her knees and pulled down his pants exposing his boxer shorts. (He's wearing human clothes in this one, or was wearing human clothes.)

She pulled them off letting his already hard penis to pop out. She grabbed it, gave it a few tugs, and put it in her mouth and started to blow on it. Orihime joined her on the floor on her knees, and started to lick him. Together they licked and sucked on him as he fell back on the bed, trying to control his breathing. He grabbed one of orihime's pillows and squeezed it tight trying to hold in his moans. He gritted he teeth as they worked their magic on him. His body twitched and convulsed a little bit from the sensation he was feeling. He felt it before, but no matter how many time he felt it, it kept getting better every time. They kissed each other as they worked on him, their tongues going at it, competing for dominance of his cock. They sucked and licked a little bit longer, before he released all over the floor. They looked at each other and smiled at what they just did to him. They stood up and laid next to him. They were both much bigger than him, but they didn't care.

Nel got up and on her knees again, and put his softening prick in between her breasts and started to squeeze them together, sandwiching him between them.

"That's exactly what Rangiku did." Said Orihime.

She watched as Nel worked her tits.

"Hey Orihime, want to give it a try?" asked Nel.

"Al-Alright." She answered, a little nervous never having done this before.

He just laid there not knowing what to do. He felt Nel release his dick from her breasts, and then felt Orihime put him in between hers. They felt really good, nice and soft, softer than the last time he felt them. He got hard again quit quickly this time.

"So who first?" asked Orihime. 

"You go first." Answered Nel.

"Are you sure, Nel?" asked Orihime.

"Sure, go right a head." Assured Nel.

Orihime climbed on top of him as she took hold of his erection and slowly guided it to her opening and gently put him in. He went in rather easily this time, but he still felt really nice inside her. She slowly started moving her hips as she started riding him. Nel got behind her and started squeezing and massaging her breasts from behind. Nel licked and kissed Orihime neck, as she played with her breasts. As Orihime's riding started getting a little faster. She was already sweating from the heat of their bodies. She tilted her head back and kissed Nel as they made out on top of him. He looked at them breathing heavily as he started to thrust a little harder up into Orihime, as he reached up ,and grabbed her breasts, and started to massage them. They got bigger than last time. They were also softer, too. He played with them, squeezing them, and gently pinching her nipples as he did causing her to gasp in Nel's mouth. Nel and Orihime made out for a while before they let go of each other. Orihime turned back to Hanataro, and leaned in forward, not all the way, but enough to get him in a lip lock. She kissed him, as Nel fingered her clit from behind. This caused Orihime to let out soft moans as her fingers entered her. Orihime released his mouth and let out some loud moans as Nel started to finger her much faster, as Hanataro put his hands on her hips and started to thrust up in to her faster as well. Orihime was breathing hard and heavy as she felt them both inside her. She wasn't going to last much longer. A few more pump and she exploded in to a huge orgasm, spilling her juice all over them. Making Hanataro explode too. He released deep into her, filling her up. They were breathing heavily as their orgasms subsided.

Nel was the first to speak.

"My turn." She said joyfully.

Hanataro and Orihime didn't respond, they just moved a little bit. Orihime got off of him pulling his liquid coated dick out of her. Nel cleaned him off and started to stroke him again, to get him hard again. Orihime sat there for a while and watched. Nel slowly played with his meat. Soon, Orihime joined her and they both were stroking him at the same time. He got hard again, and Nel was happy that they would do it again. The last time they did it was over two months ago, with Harribel in Hueco Mundo. She wanted it the same way he gave it to Harribel. She laid next to him her back turned to him on her side, as he turned to her knowing what she wanted. He put his again erected penis in to and started pumping into her. He pumped into her a quit a pace. He was getting used to the feeling again, as he thrusted into her. He had her in a scissor position as he increased speed. She was making different sounds as he went faster and got harder, encouraging to go deeper. She was talking dirty to him as he pushed in to her. Orihime was getting turned on by Nel's words, and wanted more. She crawled over to them and started kissing him from behind. He wasn't as muscular as most of her other male friends, but he had a cute little body, and a nice dick. And he was learning how to use it, and he was a quick learner, too. Nel started to let out some squeaks as he thrusted with everything he had, he went all the way in to her. Their skin smacking against each other as they made contact with each other. A few more thrusts and they both came with loud orgasms. They laid there, Hanataro's arms around her waist as they both were breathing heavily as their orgasms subsided. Orihime was on her knees next to them smiling at them. Hanataro opened his eyes and saw that she still had the big number 3 on her back. He traced it with his index finger causing her to gasp a little. He kissed it making her a little wet again. He pulled out of her and sat up.

"So, now what?" he asked them.

They looked at each other.

"I think it's bath time." Answered Orihime, in her usual joyful voice.

"Yeah, it is." Said Nel, smiling at him.

The two girls stood up, and carried him to the bathroom. They turned the water on and when it was just right they got in. It was barely big enough for the three of them. Thay washed each other, Hanataro got hard again, being so close to them. They were all on their knees as they washed each other.

"You went first last time, now it's my turn to go first." Said Nel, as she turned away and got on her hands and knees, as he got behind her, already knowing what she wanted, as he plunged in to her. She started at a medium rate as he thrusted in to her. He put his hands on her butt cheeks for leverage as he pumped a little faster. She was letting out small gasps as he moved in and out of her. She looked back at him, and encouraged him to go faster, which he did. He pumped her ass like there was no tomorrow, as Orihime was behind him kissing him from behind. Hanataro was breathing heavily as he pushed into her at a fast rate. His balls slapping against her clit every time they made contact with each other, making a loud smacking sound as their skin made contact with each other. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder as he pulled her back a little making his thrusts harder. Orihime was fingering herself behind him as she continued to lick and kiss him, even nibbling him a little bit. He and Nel were getting close again, as his thrusts increased in speed and in strength. A few more thrusts and they both came, she spilled in side the tub, her juice mixing with the water. He looked back at Orihime, who had stopped fingering herself, and was staring at him with a soft smile on her face. Nel leaned back against him, as she kissed his neck. She pulled him out of he, and turned to them.

"It's your're turn." She said to Orihime.

Orihime nodded and started to clean his dick with her towel while also making him hard again, she turned around and got in the same position Nel was in, as he entered her from behind. He went slowly, until she told him to speed things up. He did as he was told and started to push into her faster and harder. He put his hands on her butt like he did with Nel for leverage as he went faster. He pounded her ass with everything he had, making her scream in pain, and pleasure as he went deeper into her. He was really letting her have it; all the sex he had up until now has really helped him. He had improved in his time and speed, and he had gotten used to the sensations he got everytime he entered a woman. He thrusted into her faster and harder eveytime. She was really getting in to it as she let out loud moans and gasps, as she breathed heavily. As they fucked, Nel started masturbating to them. As he pushed his dick deeper into Orihime, she in pushed her finger deep in to herself. He leaned forward and moved his hands to her breasts and massaged them as he fucked her. They were slowing down, as they got closer. He went faster for a few more seconds before one last hard thrust pushed them both over the edge. They erupted in a heavy orgasm, as they came. She spilled into to tub, as he spilled into her. The sounds of their orgasms caused Nel to lose control and she too came in the tub, with an orgasm of her own. They stayed like that for a while before he pulled out of her. They didn't say anything during the shower. They cleaned each other off, got dressed and went to the other room. Hanataro had to wear the same clothes he came in since he didn't bring anymore clothes with him. They ate and chatted about things that have happened over that last year and a half. Hanataro missed Orihime's cooking, again it looked weird, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted. They fell asleep after a few more hours of chatting. The three of them had more in common than they thought.

The next day, he and Nel had to go back. He went back to the Soul Society, and she returned to Hueco Mundo. They waved good bye to each other and left.

"_**That was fun, even though I didn't find the others." **_Thought Hanataro as he walked away. _**"I think I might be falling in love, with Orihime."**_

He smiled as he walked to the senkaemon. He had fallen in love with Orihime, but did she love him back….

The End.

I know, I'm making quit a bit of Hanataro stories, well this is why; he's one of my favorite characters, and I'm tired of almost everyone pairing him up with dudes. My stories might not be that good but still, I like them. I have other stories in mind with Hanataro. Listen, I'm cool with homosexuality, I support it, but it just gets old after a while. And I have seen a lot of hentai; anime, manga, and random pictures and I noticed that guys like Hanataro get laid a lot with girls. There are a few authors out there that pair him up with girls and I thank you for doing something different. Authors like Baelparagon, I really enjoy your stories and I agree with you Hanataro doesn't get enough love, if any. If I'm not mistaken, after Ichigo's fight with Renji in the Soul Society ended he was badly injure, right. If Hanataro hadn't been there to heal him when he did he would have never made it to save Rukia, remember he barely made it in time to stop the Sokyoku thing from killing her. Hanataro pretty much saved them both by healing him. I think most soul reapers are stupid thinking medics are useless. If they didn't exist, the Soul Society would pretty much be screwed. Think about it, the strongest in the Soul Society is Head Captain Yamamoto, right. It took him over two thousand years to get to where he is right now. Two thousand years of kicking ass, and no disrespect, getting his own ass kicked. Now tell me, all those times he got his ass kicked, again no disrespect, how many times did he come close to death, and when he came close to death who was it that healed him, medics. If they hadn't been there he would have died a long time ago and never had made it to where he right now, and who knows what the Soul Society would be without him, for all we know, it might not even exist, the hollows could have taken it over by now and it would be part of Hueco Mundo, or worst Hell. There would be no Squad 11, or any squads at that, the soul reapers of today probably wouldn't even exist. Okay, that's enough of my rants, se you next time. I have other stories involving Hanataro coming up.


End file.
